over, and over again
by setao
Summary: kim minseok paham benar jika dia adalah orang paling brengsek. — xiuhan, AU; bonus track 1 of mild thoughts gone wrong.


**s:** kim minseok paham benar jika dia adalah orang paling brengsek.  
 **d: standard disclaimer applied  
** **w!** written in lapslock, onesided relationship di mana-mana, fem!yixing, selipan lu han/fem!yixing.

untuk kenyamanan membaca dan peningkatan feels; sila baca like wise, love dumb (dan kalau dirasa perlu, apostrophe) dulu sebelum atau setelah fanfik ini. (maaf karakterisasinya rusak :^))

* * *

"sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang," ia ingat lu han berkata dengan senyuman ditahan dengan pipi yang memerah ceri, pandangannya dialihkan ke tempat lain sembari memegangi gelas _americano_ hangatnya, "aku malu mengatakannya pada mereka semua jadi aku hanya akan bercerita padamu."

kim minseok menopang dagunya dan memilih memandangi wajah lu han yang terlihat makin lucu di saat bersemu merah, coba lihat saja mata yang bersinar-sinar itu dan siapa yang berani bilang kalau wajah itu biasa-biasa saja, tidak tampan dan tidak jelek, maka kim minseok jelas akan melawannya, "bukannya kamu biasanya hanya memalukan saja?" itu yang ia pilih katakan.

"kau, memang benar-benar bermulut tajam," lu han tertawa dan itu memang benar, kim minseok irit bicara tapi mulutnya selalu tajam, lu han memutar-mutar gelasnya, hal kurang kerjaan yang ia lakukan setiap ia merasa gugup, "kamu ingin tahu siapa dia?"

 _tidak_. "iya."

"teman smp-ku," setiap kekehan gugup yang lu han keluarkan kemudian membuatnya merasa diiris sembilu sekali, "namanya zhang yixing. dia gadis yang manis sekali, dan impresiku seperti itu sudah bertahan selama tiga tahun."

kim minseok mencecap nama itu dengan rasa pahit, zhang yixing, nama yang bagus sekali.

"lalu kau mau mulai mendekatinya bagaimana?"

lu han menyeringai lebar. "kami sudah dekat sekali selama tiga tahun ini, dan masa sma ini akan kuhabiskan dengan menjadikannya pacar."

jawaban yang khas lu han sekali, kim minseok mengangguk maklum, sayangnya tidak semudah itu. "sekolah untuk apa kau, dia pasti akan lebih memerhatikanmu jika nilaimu bagus, dasar rata-rata ujian nasional di bawah tujuh."

lelaki dengan helaian rambut cokelat terang itu mencibir. "jangan pamer kau, mentang-mentang nilaimu semuanya nyaris sepuluh. dasar tidak setia kawan."

"aku sebenarnya juga sedang menyukai seseorang."

"bukan yixing, kan?" lu han menyipitkan mata, dan kim minseok memutar mata.

"aku tidak kenal dia, dasar, belum pacar saja sudah posesif."

"kau tidak mau bercerita?"

kim minseok mengangkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. "kalau sudah tepat waktunya."

setelah itu ledakan tawa lepas, bedanya kali ini mereka berdua. kim minseok sendiri tidak paham mengapa ia bisa tetap tertawa sementara seharusnya hatinya merasa berkali lipat lebih sakit mengingat dua fakta; lu han adalah lelaki, dan orang yang disukainya adalah seorang _perempuan_.

(mereka hanya bocah lima belas tahun, mereka hanya tidak tahu.

 _kim minseok_ hanya tidak tahu.)

* * *

kim minseok pikir, lu han adalah manifestasi nyata dari gravitasi. menarik siapa pun, dan tidak akan melepaskannya hingga kau benar-benar di titik yang aman darinya. kim minseok ingin merasa seperti itu, bahkan memilih untuk memisah saat memilih sekolah menengah pertama, tetapi seluruh hidupnya nyatanya bersumbu di lu han.

meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah cinta monyet yang konyol belaka, ia bahkan merasa heran mengapa ia tetap terjebak pada satu orang sementara teman-temannya sudah berganti objek afeksi dari lama. kim minseok pikir dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang aneh di sini, tetapi saat lu han menyatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan pasangan yang 'menyimpang', kim minseok memiliki satu harapan.

(kim minseok bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana ia bisa jatuh untuk lu han.)

(jatuh untuknya rasanya alami, dan terjadi begitu saja.)

kim minseok pikir, adalah hal yang wajar jika ia mendaftar sma yang sama dengan lu han, dan menghabiskan tiga tahunnya kembali dengan lu han. bermain futsal, permainan-permainan daring, dan saling mentraktir _caffé americano_ di setiap akhir minggu. rasanya sangat wajar jika sesekali mereka bermain gulat, dan saat kim minseok berhasil menjatuhkan lu han, ia melihat wajah lu han yang tertawa dan dahi dan lehernya dipenuhi peluh yang membuatnya makin berkilauan, mata menyipit bersinar-sinar dan setiap inci kulit yang bersentuhan membuat jantungnya berdetak lima kali lebih cepat.

kim minseok mengerti benar jika dia adalah orang yang brengsek, meskipun ia membiarkan lu han melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya untuk merangkul zhang yixing yang selalu tertawa ringan di antara rangkulannya, dan balas menepuk-nepuk punggung lu han.

bahkan meskipun ia tetap berakhir menjadi tempat curahan hati lu han yang berisik sekali tentang sulit sekali menyatakan cinta padanya sebab ia takut ditolak atau waktunya kurang tepat atau apa pun itu—di saat itu juga kim minseok merutuki diri mengapa dia sama pengecutnya dengan orang yang ia selalu katai sebagai seorang penakut.

kim minseok tidak tahu apa yang membawanya pada suatu senja, di ujung jalan pulang mereka berdua, ia menarik tangan lu han untuk berlari berlawanan arah pulang, dan bertemu dengan satu alur sungai tempat mereka berdua bermain di masa mereka kecil. perbedaan tinggi badan yang sedikit tapi menggelikan, ia menyerapah dalam hati, dan menarik tengkuk lu han mendekat.

"aku—"

* * *

lu han berjalan dengan langkah linglung, kotak bekal yang tadinya diberi yixing untuk menyantap makan siangnya sudah aman dan ia hanya berharap toko bunga belum tutup sebab ia hendak membeli bunga. yixing suka anemone dan krisan. tapi anemone mahal dan jika krisan, lu han mengernyitkan dahi, bukannya ia seperti sedang merayakan kematian? barangkali anemone adalah pilihan yang tepat, karena sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. entah, ia tiba-tiba dikejar kecemasan dengan bagaimana jika ia tidak pernah sempat mengatakan perasaannya. karena itu, paling tidak ia harus bebas dari perasaannya.

langkahnya terhenti.

"aku suka kamu, han," kata-kata itu berputar ulang di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening, "aku sudah lupa sejak kapan. aku sangat menyukaimu. maafkan aku yang nggak bisa menahan perasaanku. maka dari itu—"

"berhenti," lu han menggeram, mencengkeram dan menjambak rambutnya adalah metode yang menurutnya paling tepat untuk mengembalikan pikirannya ke jalan yang benar, "minseok barangkali tidak berada dalam pikiran yang benar. mungkin dia sedang sakit. ya, dia sedang tidak enak badan."

lu han mengedipkan mata dan ia merasakan napas minseok hangat di sekitar hidungnya, mata yang tertutup, dan bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya, bagaimana rasa kopi yang mereka minum tertinggal di tepi bibirnya—

"berhenti, anjing!" ia berteriak, dan keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya. untungnya jalanan ini sepi, jadi tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya memaki sembari berteriak. besok ia akan tanyakan apa maksud minseok, dan sebisa mungkin akan ia tolak baik-baik jika minseok serius, yang terpenting malam ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia memberi kejutan pada yixing.

ia meraih ponselnya, dan mulai menyentuh beberapa tombol virtual angka. memanggil yixing, begitu yang tertulis di ponsel pintarnya. lu han menghela napas, dan tersenyum lega mendengar " _halo, han_?" di seberang.

(suara klakson menjerit tapi lu han tidak ambil pusing.)

"halo, yixing—"

lu han tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. ia merasa ia ditabrak sesuatu dan kali ini ia merasa melayang. sebentar dulu, dia belum selesai berbicara pada yixing. tapi ponselnya terlempar, dan ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain putih, sebelum cahaya itu direnggut dengan cepat.

"… _lu han_?"

* * *

zhang yixing menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat kim minseok seperti terkesiap saat badannya melonjak ke posisi duduk, ia ingin sekali ikut duduk dan mengelus punggungnya sambil bertanya mengapa, tetapi badannya lelah sekali hingga untuk bangkit pun tak mampu, pada akhirnya yang ia sanggup lakukan hanyalah hal terakhir tersebut.

punggung terbuka kim minseok tidak terlalu lebar, tetapi yixing sangat suka memandanginya (dan sedikit meringis melihat bekas cakaran yang tumpang tindih) dan ia menyukai sengatan yang membuatnya merasa senang setiap kali menyentuhnya. tak urung, ia mengabaikan hal yang membuatnya senang untuk sekejap dan mengekspresikan cemas, "minseok, kau baik-baik saja?"

sejenak, hening, dan sesaat kim minseok menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "aku baik-baik saja, yixing."

perempuan itu ikut tersenyum dan pipinya kemerah-merahan, dan itu mengingatkannya pada lu han yang senang sekali tersenyum dengan cara yang sama.

"baguslah kalau begitu."

* * *

kim minseok paham benar jika dia adalah orang yang brengsek, saat di satu siang yang gelap, ia meraih pipi zhang yixing dan mencium dahinya dan berbisik, "aku pikir aku menyukaimu," dan melihat pipi yang bersemu hebat kemudian ia tersenyum tipis kendati yang ia bayangkan adalah rasa kopi hitam yang menempel di sudut bibirnya dan wajah seorang laki-laki yang telah tiada.


End file.
